


Rainy night

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Married Couple, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: One rainy night, Alexander is scared and sleeps with his parents. His parents calm him down with a story.





	Rainy night

    The heavy rain hit the streets and the surrounding houses. The sound of thunder can be heard from a distances. A large home with white paint, a red roof, and has a flag pole with the American flag waving in the wind.

     The home belongs to Mr and Mrs Jones, Mrs. Anya Jones is an architect responsible for designing stable, well fit buildings and Mr. Alfred Jones, a police officer and veteran in the U.S Marine corps. The two are currently in their bedroom with Alfred wearing noting but his glasses, and a grey sweatpants, Anya is in the bathroom brushing her teeth while wearing a pink night gown.

     Alfred looks outside from the window and sees the rain coming down from outside.

“Man, it’s really pouring.” He said.

“Yeah, they said that it’s gonna be like that on Saturday, as well.” Anya said. “Well at least we don’t have to go your brother’s home.” Alfred said jokingly “Oh stop it. Nicolai doesn’t hate you, it’s just he hates the way you act that is all.”

“That or the time when I texted him a picture that was meant for you.” Anya looked at him and giggled of what he was taking about.

“Да. I think you almost gave him heart attack.” The two laughed at that memory as Anya made her way to the bed.

She pulled back the blanket and laid down . “It was very funny.” She said “Although, I did like the pic of you with the handcuffs.”

“Really?”

“Yeah and I think... they would look so much better if I wore them.” Alfred immediately blushed with his wife crawling towards him and placing her hand on his chin. With That, Alfred grabbed his wife and push her on her back.

“Don’t worry baby, by the time I’m done with you I’m gonna make you see Stars and Stripes forever.” Alfred said with a smirk, Anya smiled ,however she locked him with her legs turned him over to put her on top of him.

“Not until I make you one with me.” She said in a sing songy voice.

     The two embraced one another in a rough but tender kiss. Their tongues locking them into a scene of passion, lust, and love. Alfred then began playing with her breast causing her to moan. Alfred was about to get his grey sweatpants off when a flash of lighting went off. This surprised Anya but her husband stood still from fear. She looked at her husband and giggled.

“What? You got scared?” She said petting her husband’s hair. Alfred looked back at her and pouted like a small child.

“N-no, it’s just my PTSD. That’s all.” Anya giggles from her husband’s lame attempt of lying. She placed a kiss on his forehead to calm him down.

“Better?” She said, comforting him. Alfred smiled and said

“yeah.”

        Alfred laid Anya on her back again but before they can continue, their was a small knock at the door. The two stopped their passion realizing who it was, Alfred groan, getting off Anya and open it only for something to ran right past him and jumped on the bed. It was their son, Alexander Hamilton Jones. The boy was shaking and clutching on the blanket, next to his mother.

“Mommy...” the scared toddler said. “T-the rain is scary. Can I sleep here?”

“Ah, why of course my little подсолнух. You can sleep with mommy and daddy if you like.” The russian woman hugged her scared son, Alfred soon joined them.

           “Ah, you got scared little dude?” Alfred. The scared toddler nodded his head, another flash of lighting spooked the family making the toddler cowered underneath the blankets. Alfred looked at his son patted his hair. “It’s okay ‘Xander, the thunder won’t hurt you, not when daddy’s here.” The ash blonde, without saying a word, grabbed his father’s arm and pulled him closer, for a boy that small he sure has a lot of strength. He must’ve got that from his father. The boy was quivering from fear, his parents saw this and wanted to calm him down.

“Hey Xander, how about we tell you a story? Won’t that make you feel better?” Alfred said, Anya looked at her husband and smiled.

“Ca-can it be not scary?”

“I promise. Okay, once upon a time, there was...” Alfred paused himself for a bit to think of something, and soon an idea popped up. “There was a group of aliens that were colorless, and they envied the earth for having so much colors. So they decided to suck the world’s colors.” The boy began to cowered underneath the sheets again.

“Alfred!” Anya said in a low but angry voice.

“However, their was this group that saw what was happening, so they had to stop the aliens with the help with another alien. His name was Tony.” Xander peeked up a bit and stopped shivering.

“They infiltrated their base and stopped the machine...” Alfred’s voice began to fade in Anya’s mind. She loved how much of a nerd he was, even if he did had muscles he was still a nerd. Alfred always has an overactive imagination, that was one of the things she loved about him. That and his construction skills, cooking, and caring nature. She loved him and Xander, she loved them both no matter what.

“So, the aliens now equipped with the marker left earth. Returning the earth’s colors back and having the people become normal again. Our heroesreturned home and celebrated their victory and...” Alfred noticed his son was sleeping on his arm, with drool coming down. He giggled quietly trying not to wake him up. “Anya, loo...” Anya was asleep as well. Alfred looked at both his wife and kid, how cute they were sleeping quietly and fragile they looked. Even though Anya can sliced someone’s head with a shovel if you talk shit about her family, he still would protect them.

He softly cried and grabbed both of them and cuddled with them in his arms. He placed kisses on each of their foreheads and went to sleep with the sounds of the rain relaxing them.

~~~~~~~

The next morning, Alfred woke up to see his beautiful wife. He got up and saw that the dark clouds were gone and left a sunny day. He was mad because he has to go to Nicolai but he could care less, just as long He is with his family, he’s a happy man. Although, he noticed the blanket missing, as well the sheets. He thought they dropped but heard grunting. He opened the door and saw Xander dragging the blankets across the hall with a huge wet stain. 

“Come on Xander! Not again!” 

“I’m really sorry!” 


End file.
